Say Yes to the Goofy Dress
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. When Blythe's little cousins Betty and Patsy dress Pepper Clark up as a baby doll during their visit and parade her around town, the skunk can't think of anything worse. Fortunately, Pepper soon discovers that wearing a cutesy outfit may have its advantages after all. Based on a Flintstone Kids episode.


**This story is based on an episode of Dino's Dilemmas from the Flintstone Kids, entitled, "Dressed Up Dino." Please enjoy!(BTW, pics of Betty and Patsy are now available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

It's a beautiful day in Downtown City. At the Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe's two little cousins Betty and Patsy, who had come for a visit, are in the play yard out back with a series of dolls sitting at a small tea table. Among these dolls is Pepper Clark, who's wearing a seafoam green baby doll's bonnet, a matching shirt with a darker green flower on the front, a diaper, and an annoyed look on her face.

"Tea time!" Betty, a little girl of about four years, with short red hair and green eyes, wearing an emerald green dress, a matching bow in her hair, white socks and brown saddle shoes, pours milk from a small teapot into one of the tiny cups. Her sister Patsy, who has brown hair in two pigtails and purple eyes and wears a pink dress, matching hair ties, blue socks, and black Mary Janes, gently picks up a squirming Pepper and carries her over. "It sure was nice of Cousin Blythe to let us play with Pepper."

"Yeah! Isn't she adorable?" Betty coos as she gently cuddles the grey skunk. "She's the cutest." Patsy replies as her sister gently sets Pepper down on the ground. The skunk grabs a hand mirror off of the table and cringes as she looks at her reflection. "Oh, the humiliation." she groans.(To Betty and Patsy this only sounded like chittering.)

"C'mon, Pepper," Betty says as she gently picks the skunk up and carries her over to a small baby carriage. "Let's go for a walk and show everyone how cute you are!" Pepper gasps in horror. "Oh no, oh no, no, _no_, I am definitely not going out in public dressed like this!" As Betty begins wheeling the carriage down the front walk, the skunk slides down onto her back and lies in a despairing slump. "Ohh...why me? Why always me?"

Betty pushes the carriage through the city, with Patsy following closely behind. Hiding under a blanket with only her snout poking out, Pepper takes a moment to peek over the carriage's edge. _So far, so good, _she thinks. _As long as we don't run into anyone we know, all should be well. _Just then, the girls spot the sweet shop in the distance, with Blythe's friend Youngmee Song standing outside, painting a display sign. "Ooh, it's Youngmee!" the girls gasp with delight. Betty parks the carriage by the curb while Patsy runs up to her. "Oh, Youngmee!" Pepper's violet pink eyes grow large as she slowly sinks into the blankets. "Oh...no..."

As Youngmee is putting the finishing touches on the sign, she feels a small tap on her shoulder and looks down to see the little girl standing next to her. "Oh, hello there, Patsy Dear."

"Hi, Youngmee. Would you like to see our baby Pepper, pwease? She's sooooo _cute!_" Patsy replies. Youngmee smiles. "Certainly, little one!" Patsy leads Youngmee up to the carriage; as Youngmee looks in, a baby doll puppet suddenly pops up from out of the blankets. "Goo, goo, ga-gee." Youngmee laughs, "Oh, Pepper!" as she removes the blanket, revealing the dressed up skunk with a baby doll puppet on her tail.

"Ooh, she _is _cute!" Youngmee coos as she gently tickles Pepper's chin. The skunk blushes a bright red through her grey fur as she accidentally lets off a strong smell. The girls cringe and pinch their noses. "Ooh, what's that smell?" Betty winces. "She probably just needs her diapie changed." Patsy replies.

"Ohh, this can't possibly get any worse." Pepper groans.

Youngmee then begins hurrying off, calling, "Say Sue, would you like to come and take a look at Pepper, please?" Unable to bear the humiliation any more, Pepper pushes the carriage's brake, sending it rolling down the sidewalk. Upon seeing this, the girls gasp, "Oh no! Pepper!" and begin running off after it.

The carriage careens down the sidewalk at top speed until Pepper brings it to a stop in the middle of an empty street corner. "Pfew," she breathes. "That was close." Just as she's about to disembark the carriage, however, she hears, a familiar voice calling, "Ooh, hey, girlfriend." upon which she looks up to see Whittany and Brittany Biskitt approaching, walking their pet chinchillas Velvet and Cashmere on leashes. "Uh oh!" The skunk quickly ducks into the carriage and closes the cover.

As the Biskitts and their pets approach the carriage, Whittany says, "Ooh, check it out, girlfriend, what it is?" Curious, the two chinchillas begin sniffing at the wheels. "It looks like...a carriage." Brittany replies. Looking the item over, Whittany muses, "Hmm, it's in pretty decent shape. It'd probably fetch a _pretty penny _online." Brittany grins, "You, like, got that right, girlfriend."

Just then, the Biskitts hear a small voice calling, "Hey!" upon which they turn to see the girls hurrying toward them. "Stay away from our baby!" Patsy exclaims angrily. "Don't you dare bother our baby, Whittany and Brittany Biskitt!" Betty calls. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, little girlfriends." Whittany replies urgently. "Yeah, we didn't know it was already claimed." Brittany adds.

As the girls hurry toward the carriage, Betty flips the cover up. "Baby Pepper! Are you okay in there, Baby Pepper?" The Biskitts and their pets exchange curious looks. "Pepper's in _that _contraption?" Velvet notes. "Ooh, this we, like, _gotta _see!" Cashmere replies as they and their owners traipse up to the buggy. Once the Biskitts and their pets draw close, Pepper pops out, wearing a monster mask. "BOOGEDY-BOOGEDY-BOO!" Betty giggles, "Oh, pepper, you're so funny!" as she removes the skunk's mask, revealing her to be wearing a fake nose and glasses underneath, which Betty also removes.

Upon seeing what Pepper's wearing, the Biskitts burst out laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, ohh, _that's _a nice look!" Whittany giggles. "Heh, yeah," Brittany replies. "I bet _everyone _in Paris are wearing baby bonnets this time of year!" The chinchillas collapse to the ground in peals of laughter, slapping their knees. "Oh, Pepper, that outfit is just so _you_!" Velvet teases, pointing at her. "Honestly, I didn't think she could get any _more _ridiculous looking!" Cashmere scoffs.

Angry and offended, the girls begin wheeling the buggy away. "It's not funny, Biskitts!" Betty says. "Yeah, she's cute!" Patsy adds indignantly. Still in peals of laughter, Whittany replies, "Ooh, like, _yeah_! We think so, too!" Brittany adds, "Yeah, cute as a button!" Deeply hut and embarrassed, Pepper sinks beneath the blankets, her face bright red. "I'll never be able to show my face in public again..."

Ignoring the Biskitts' mocking, the girls wheel the carriage down the sidewalk until they come to a hot dog trolley. "One foot long hot dog with mustard and ketchup for our baby, please." Patsy requests. "Certainly, little one." the vendor replies, upon which he picks out a hot dog, places it on a bun, puts on condiments, and hands it to Patsy, upon which she hands him the money. From nearby, the Biskitts and their pets are still sitting on the ground, laughing, until they notice what's happening; the four cut themselves off sharply and stare in amazement.

Patsy hands the hot dog to Pepper, who's hiding under the blankets with her paws over her eyes. "Here, Pepper. Growing babies need to eat." Upon hearing this, the skunk opens one violet pink eye, then quickly sits up with an elated grin. The Biskitts gaze hungrily at the delicious food, licking their lips. "Mmm, that, like, looks pretty good, doesn't it, girls?" The chinchillas lick their lips and rub their bellies, cooing blissfully.

Whittany opens up her purse and takes out her wallet, promptly discovering the latter to be empty. "Ohh, rats! Why did I, like, spend my last dime on that new summer wardrobe?" Taking out her own purse, Brittany replies, "Like, don't worry, girlfriend, I'll cover it." Unfortunately, she too finds her wallet empty. "Oh, phooey!" Seeing the girls and Pepper leaving, the four quickly begin dashing after them. "Heeey, Pepper, old pal, give us a bite, would'ja?" Velvet begs. "We promise not to, like, tease you for the next ten days...or, uh, ten minutes, whichever comes first." Cashmere adds.

"Hey, Betty! Patsy!" Whittany calls. "Lend us a quarter, willya?" The girls pay them no mind and keep pressing on. "Oh, come on," Brittany begs. "We'll play house with ya, we'll style your hair, we'll even let you try on our outfits! Please? Pretty please?"

As Pepper eats the last bite of her treat, she sighs blissfully and settles down into the soft blankets with her paws folded behind her head. "Ahhh...I could get used to this."

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Pepper Clark-Tabitha St. Germain

Betty Baxter-Madeleine Peters

Patsy Baxter-Claire Corbett

Youngmee Song/Whittany Biskitt/Brittany Biskitt-Shannon Chan-Kent

Velvet/Cashmere-Nicole Oliver

Hot Dog Vendor-Colin Murdoch


End file.
